Canopy-styled tents have multiple legs, a roof, and sometimes side walls. They have been used for hundreds of years as shelter, however, they are limited when it comes to furnishings due to limited space and the fact that their use is usually temporary. However, when under canopy, those seeking shelter tend to want it as homey as possible. One problem some people have is when a television is brought to watch a game or keep up with current events, it hard to find the right place to put it. The one table that was brought for the party is now covered with food and placing it on the corner of the table or the ground is too dangerous.
There are currently no flat screen attachment brackets for the 10.time.10 or 20.times.20 canopy tents. I have researched this project with professional guidance for quite some time to come to this conclusion. I have witnessed the attachment of many televisions attached for viewing at golf tournaments. The tents the screens were mounted in were very large and they were bolted in with commercial grade hardware. These large types of brackets not only would not fit in the smaller type canopy tents, but they would be dangerous for those attempting to view what was showing.
There is also an option for those outdoors seeking the entertainment of screen time to use a projector and blow up screen. However, under a canopy tent, until now that would have not been possible. Our Universal Canopy Suspension System for Multiple Functional Embodiments changes this and will allow a projector to be attached and the picture to be cast on to the opposite side wall of your canopy tent or across the way to a screen.
The weight of older “box style” televisions to the ceiling or corners of a canopy-styled tent makes it risky to attempt attachment, but the newer flat screen/LCDs are so much lighter and extremely safe. Rigorous construction, proper engineering, years of designing and field testing have not only proven that our suspension system functions properly, but that it safely operates well above weight tolerances it will face in the hands of the consumer. The suspension system can be attached to multiple or single canopy poles running diagonal, horizontal, or perpendicular.
We also feel like it is an advantage over those viewing the television that has been set of the tailgate on top of the table that the screen is now high up under the protection of the canopy from weather and light reflection. The height adjustment is a benefit when it comes to others walking into another's view and the fact that cords are out of the way from being tripped on is also an advantage over the table placement. On a final note, the table is a lot heavier than a shoulder strapped bag with a Universal Canopy Suspension System for Multiple Functional Embodiments inside of it.